


Turning the Tables

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: Spiderman has finally gotten tired of Deadpool and his flirting, so in an effort to shut up the "merc with a mouth" Peter decides to turn the tables and be the aggressor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, owns nothing. 
> 
> this idea wouldn't leave me alone. comments and kudos are most welcome.

Peter was perched on the corner of a west side apartment building trying to listen for any sounds of commotion that might warrant Spiderman's attention. He was having trouble concentrating though, every little thing seemed to get on his nerves today. The stretch of his suit on his skin made him want to just rip it all off, his suit....not his skin. He hadn't gotten to that point, yet. He laughed dryly to himself. 

The sound of heavy boots landing behind him only added to the the frustration welling up inside Peter's head. He didn't need another night of Deadpool's inane comments and almost constant commentary on his ass. He got the picture. Wade wanted him, it was plain and simple, but Peter while not completely opposed to the idea of 'getting into bed' with the mercenary wasn't amused by the never ending come ons. 

Wade was whistling some tune as he approached. Peter smile to himself, maybe if he could 'head Deadpool off at the pass' so to speak he might be able to actually get some damn work done tonight. The idea had been rolling around in Peter's head for awhile now, but he wasn't exactly known for being the smoothest man. He was awkward, and he got nervous...'well Peter got nervous....but Spiderman might be different....' he thought. The mask offered him some much needed confidence. He took on criminal masterminds, he could flirt enough to stop one man in his tracks long enough to get the hell out of there. 

With a sense of purpose he straightened from his crouch. 

"Hey Spidey baby, how's my fav. wall crawler?" Deadpool asked his hands tucked into his black utility belt. Peter spun on his heel, making a b-line for his target. 

"Actually, much better now that you are here." Without stopping he got right up in the merc's space.

"Whaaa-be careful there Spidey that almost sounded like a come on to me...." Wade laughed, backing up a few paces. He knew that personal space was a big thing for the younger hero in fact they had to have the talk about it at least 15 times. But the more he backed away the more Spiderman kept advancing.

"So, what if it was?" Peter purred. He definitely had the upper hand here, and was surprised when the older man willing moved back out of some courtesy. Slowly he was backing Deadpool in a corner, a place Peter was sure was uncomfortable.

"H-hey now, what's gotten into you there web head, you need to put the brakes on kid." Wade was holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. His brain was running at high speed trying to figure out what the hell happened to his usual crime stopping partner...so far robot clone and possession were high on the list.

Peter sucked in a breath, it was working! When he had the taller man pinned to the roof access door he slid his hands up the red and black clad chest in front of him. He groaned slightly and slid even more into Wade's space and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Nothing has gotten into me....yet. What do ya say Wilson, wanna give it to me?" Gloved hands grabbed at Spiderman's wrists, only to bring them back down infront of both of them. Deadpool slammed his head back against the wall behind him, trying to gain some sort of control over his own body.

"Holy shit balls kid, you can't do that..." Ever so gently Peter twisted his hands and ended up with his back now cradled against the merc's larger chest. He pressed his lean body into the older man's, molding himself to fit.

"I can, and I will. Please..." Just to be a tease he rubbed what Deadpool always called his 'perfect bubble butt' against the older man. Just as his Spidey senses told him Wade was going to make a move he jumped out of reach.

"What the-!" Was all Peter had time to process as he lept from the edge of building and swung away. His heart was pounding in his head and in his crotch, it was fun to be the one teasing instead of being teased. The thought that he might have oversold it crossed his mind, but was quickly dismissed as a wave of euphoria washed over him. He laughed. 

Back on the rooftop Wade Wilson was stuck like glue in his spot. He was debating whether or not he had dreamed this up after a horrible night growing his brain back, or if he was having another wet dream about the web slinger. Just to be sure, he turned and punched the wall behind him. 

"Fuck! That hurt!" Well, it wasn't a dream. Spiderman had just hit on HIM...

The sun began to peak over the buildings as Wade looked out on the city. "Well damn..." he whispered with a hint of fondness in his voice. He might corrupt that spider after all.


End file.
